The primary objective of the project was to establish the prevalence of major neurologic and developmental disorders (stroke, epilepsy, cerebral palsy, Parkinson's disease, essential tremor, and dementia) in a well-defined population of southern blacks and whites. A secondary objective was to evaluate certain screening questions for possible use in other morbidity surveys. The background information and methods employed in the study as well as the major findings on prevalence have been published or are in press. A manuscript presenting an overview of the disorders and their frequencies in the Copiah County population has been accepted for publication. Another manuscript, on functional disability associated with major neurological disorders, has been submitted for publication. Work is in progress on a manuscript addressing the methodologic issues of the study.